The White Stone
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Numa Terra que cada vez mais pertence às raças mortais, onde os antigos e maravilhosos reinos elfos são abandonados, poucos são elfos que querem ficar para ver o que vai acontecer, quando tem Valinor à sua espera. Porém, Legolas permanece na terra que o viu nascer, procurando uma resposta para o vazio que ficou depois da guerra... AragornxLegolas, mpreg, slash.


Um homem louco escreveu no tronco de uma árvore, antes de ver toda a sua vila arder e a sua vida roubada pelas amarguras que percorriam a Terra Média na sua altura:

_"A Época do Homem chegará_

_Pela mão do filho da casa perdida._

_O Bem e o Mal se fundiram_

_Pois de Luz e Trevas os seres são._

_O Mortal apaixonado_

_Levará a que a imortalidade morra._

_Mas mais um encontrar-se-á ao seu lado_

_E o brilho chegará de novo ao humano coração._

_Então, quando os imortais fugirem_

_E caírem numa lembrança esquecida_

_Será altura de clamar uma canção._

_E, por fim, regressará_

_Á imortalidade depois da morte_

_..."_

- Há imortalidade depois da morte para os seres mortais? - Questionou Gimli, sentado à frente da fogueira, enquanto com os dentes desgostava um frango até aos ossos, atirando estes para o chão sem cerimónias, enquanto a sua barba se enchia de uma mistura de água, gordura e vinho.

O elfo, que se encontrava perto daquela antiga árvore, que era milhares de anos mais velha que ele, fez uma careta ao ver a porcaria que o anão fazia, em certas alturas desejava não ver no escuro. Depois virou-se novamente para o que estava escrito na árvore. Para ele não fora um louco que escrevera aquelas palavras e sim alguém que tinha um pouco de magia no seu corpo e que nos últimos momentos da sua vida tinha tido uma visão. Embora uma visão incompleta. O que era a imortalidade depois da morte para um mortal?

O lugar onde estavam já não era uma vila e nada restava para dizer que muitos anos antes ali existira humanos a viver. A natureza tomara conta de tudo. Árvores novas tinham crescido. Plantas rasteiras, silveiras. Mas prevalecia a lenda daquela árvore. Era uma árvore de frutos grandes e tronco pequeno, não era esplendorosa como as irmãs que a circundavam, mas ela era diferente porque tinha no seu tronco uma profecia gravada. Era a Árvore do Louco. Ou assim as raças antigas a tinham nomeado, séculos antes ninguém poderia ter imaginado que o mundo efectivamente ficaria na mão dos mortais. Porém a História da Terra Média tinha caminhado e mostrado que o louco não fora assim tão louco.

- Não sei no que vocês, miniaturas, acreditam, mas dizem lendas que os homens tem o dom de morrer! - Retorquiu Legolas passando uma mão sobre a casca áspera da árvore e pedido silenciosamente permissão para comer um dos seus frutos grandes e amarelos.

- Desde quando é que morrer é um dom? - Surpreendeu-se Gimli olhando para Legolas, que subia agilmente pelo tronco da árvore anciã. Não estavam muito longe um do outro, ainda podiam continuar a conversar. O olhos do anão perderam de vista o elfo e ele concentrou a sua boca em roer mais um pedaço de carne.

- Para o imortais a imortalidade é uma condição. Mesmo quando o nosso corpo morre o nosso espirito prevalece e mais tarde podemos retomar a um corpo. Aqui nascemos, aqui ficamos. Segundo alguns escritos, para os mortais este lugar é só uma passagem. Depois de morrerem ascendem. - Explicou Legolas, esticando um braço para arrancar um dos frutos agradecendo, e depois descendo e aterrando levemente no chão.

- Ascendemos para onde? - Questionou atirando o osso da perna do frango para o lado, fazendo o elfo desviar-se. O osso ficou caído no chão a um palmo do pé de Legolas, que o olhou com tristeza. Pelo menos, sabia, da terra nascera e para a terra regressaria.

- Não sei. - Respondeu mordendo o fruto que colhera e agachando-se ao lado do amigo. As chamas marcavam-lhe a cara de sombras. - Essa sabedoria ainda não foi revelada.

O anão começou a gargalhar, ao mesmo tempo que puxava do odre do vinho e dava um grande e demorado gole. Aquele elfo com cabelo de rato louro, que sempre aclamara ser velho e antigo como as pedras, afinal não passava de uma ser preso à terra.

- Que triste destino dos imortais.

- O vinho está a deixar-te filosófico, é, pipa de vinho? - Brincou Legolas, mas não deixando aquele pensamento abandonado. Era certamente triste e injusto o destino dos imortais não poder conhecer nada mais do que aquela realidade. E havia quem os invejasse.

- Vocês são os seres mais perto do criador, no entanto, são aqueles que estão condenados a esta vida eternamente. Mas nós mortais é que ascendemos... De certa forma, os imortais somos nós. - Deu um arroto enorme e depois estendeu-se, sem mais palavras e sem colocar um manta, sobre o chão. Pouco depois podia-se ouvir os seus roncos de sono.

Legolas fixou o seu olhar sobre a fogueira e viu as labaredas a crescer e a subir em direcção ao céu. As estrelas brilhavam lá em cima, na imensidão de tantos mundos. O seu mundo era aquele, para sempre. Ele não sabia dizer o que era injusto. Talvez injusto fosse ter de ascender para um lugar onde nada se conhece? Para onde ascenderiam os mortais? Que lugar era esse? Que lugar seria? E talvez por eles terem medo é que não ascendiam.

Por cima dele conseguia ver a constelação Fénix. Uma Fénix era uma um ser do passado, quase tão real como os dragões, mas menos conhecido, e menos lembrado. Também as Fénix tinham sido seres imortais, presas àquela terra, destinadas a ter um ciclo de vida interminável. Eram as aves da chamas, morriam e renasciam no fogo. No entanto, apesar de imortais, tinham desaparecido. Tal como estava a acontecer com os elfos...

A noite passou branda para os dois amigos, que depois das batalhas importantes, sentiam que tinham perdido uma parte do seu espirito. Não importava se era mortal ou imortal, aquela solidão, perseguia qualquer guerreiro. O que fazer depois? O que fazer para preencher o vazio depois de se ter estado tão cheio?

Gimli e Legolas eram agora errantes. Andavam de terra, ajudando quem lhes pedisse ajuda. Revisitavam tudo e todos. Eram recebidos ou como heróis, ou como desconhecidos, mas sempre bem recebidos. Aquilo que mais reparavam é que as pessoas já não tinham tanto medo, estavam mais dispostas a abrir as suas casas e a gritar pela libertação do medo. A sombra estava recolhida.

- Acorda preguiçoso! - O anão levou um chuto no traseiro, dado por Legolas, pois adormecera e virara um rocha redonda que produzia barulhos. Gimli resmungou qualquer coisa, que o elfo ignorou e sentou-se para ver que o dia nascera e que o sol estava forte sobre as suas cabeças. E depois reparou que não estavam sozinhos. - Soldados de Gondor?

O seu olhar de espanto foi ignorado por todos. Legolas já se encontrava perto dos soldados. Todos o conheciam, mesmo que ele não conhecesse todos. Gimli levantou-se e ajeitando a barba aproximou-se dos cavalos brancos alinhados e dos soldados com estandartes.

- Para onde caminham, companheiros? - Perguntou o elfo acarinhando o focinho de um dos cavalos que o lambia.

- Íamos a caminho de Mirkwood, alteza. - Respondeu o capitão da pequena milícia, depois de sair da montada e fazer uma pequena referência ao elfo.

- Lamento informar-vos, mas os elfos da floresta partiram para as Terras Imortais quando a Primavera chegou. O Reino não existe mais. - Informou Legolas. O sobressalto dos cavaleiros foi perceptível aos olhos astutos do elfo. As suas expressões preocupadas diziam-lhe que alguma coisa não estava bem. Algo errado se passava em Gondor.

- Quer dizer que já não existe mais nenhum reino élfico em Terras Mortais? - O capitão parecia assombrado perante o balancear da cabeça platinada de Legolas.

- O que vos levava lá?

- O nosso Rei mandou-nos em busca de ajuda. - Começou. - Sua majestade, a Rainha, caiu enferma.

- Lady Arwen? E os vossos médicos? Ela é mortal agora...

- Os nossos curandeiros não conseguem fazer nada! - Lamentou-se o humano, agarrado fortemente ao freio do cavalo que se agitava com o nervosismo do seu cavaleiro. - Apenas sabemos que a rainha está a morrer e...

- E?

- E o Principe Herdeiro parece padecer da mesma doença! - Concluiu o humano. Um arrepio de choque trespassou os dois amigos mais próximos do Rei.

- Onde é que está a família Real? - O elfo rapidamente recuperou o controlo das suas emoções. Apenas sabia que precisava de ir ao encontro e auxilio de Aragorn, que devia estar em desespero e a culpar-se. Não era a primeira vez que Arwen ficava doente depois de se ter tornado mortal, ela agora estava à merce de qualquer doença humana, e sempre que ela ficava doente era como se ele adoecesse com ela. E os ditos eram sempre os mesmos: se ela não se tivesse tornado mortal, não estaria a sofrer. Porém a Rainha sorria sempre e dizia satisfeita que cada dor que sentia era uma lição nova para a sua vida.

- Em Minas Tirith...

- Vamos voltar! Eu verei o que posso fazer... - Apesar da confiança com que falava ele tinha um mau pressentimento. Procurou pelo seu cavalo, puxou pelo anão e juntamente com a milícia lançou-se no regresso ao Reino de Gondor.

Demorariam algumas semanas até atingirem a Cidade Branca, principalmente porque não conseguiam viajar de noite, pois desde a noite em que Legolas visualizara a constelação da Fénix que todas as noites que lhe seguiram foram povoadas de nuvens que lhes cortavam a orientação. Por isso, quando se aventuravam pela noite, acabavam por perceber que estavam perdidos pela manhã. O tempo arrastava-se e Legolas cada vez mais sabia que estava a chegar atrasado.

E chegou. A cidade branca já não estava tão branca assim. Panos negros cobriam varandas, janelas e terraços. Um silêncio do luto saldou os cavaleiros. Legolas obrigou o cavalo a correr pelas ruas apertadas e os cavaleiros seguiram-no. Gimli segurou-se fortemente a ele, pois de outra forma cairia. O cabelo louro esvoaçava. O sol escondia-se algumas vezes por detrás das nuvens, e o vento soprava, trazia um cheiro silvestre. O verão tinha chegado e ele não dera por isso. Ouviu as cornetas soltarem uma melodia triste, parou abruptamente quando chegou à praça, frente ao palácio, onde anos antes se lembrava de assistir à coroação de Aragorn e depois ao seu casamento, onde fora orgulhosamente seu padrinho.

Agora, o povo estava mais uma vez reunido ali, mas não com um propósito feliz. As cornetas soaram mais uma vez. Legolas saltou para fora do cavalo, esquecendo-se de Gimli. Andou em direcção à multidão que ao vê-lo o foi deixando passar. Ouvia choros, suspiros, guinchos e soluços a tristeza na alma daquela gente. Então ouviu o cantar triste de uma voz grave que se dirigia ao céu. Continuou a andar, enquanto a música parecia que subia juntamente com o fumo negro que se dirigia ao céu. O cheiro dos vivos misturava-se com a carne. O seu coração apertou, o povo já tinha aberto um caminho para ele, que o levava directamente à pilha onde o corpo da amada Rainha era consumido pelo fogo.

Ajoelhado perto do fogo estava ele, aquele que enchia a praça com aquele canto élfico doloroso. As pessoas não precisavam de saber a língua para sentir a dor. Parou apenas quando estava a curtos passos do Rei. E esperou e ouviu. Os seus olhos prenderam-se no fogo, no seu centro ainda conseguia ver a figura daquela que fora em tempos irmã da sua raça. Fechou os olhos e também ele se juntou aos cântico do Rei. Esperando que Arwen o escutasse antes de avançar para aquela terra desconhecida para onde os mortais iam.


End file.
